


Agony, Suspense, and Three Other Words Along the Same Vein

by VelvetMorning



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Short, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMorning/pseuds/VelvetMorning
Summary: Five words. That's all there is that's left after so many years.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Agony, Suspense, and Three Other Words Along the Same Vein

Agony. That is the perfect word to describe what it is. It is agony to watch Johnny, the object of his affection, be bogged down by petty things such as the girls that he chases. Steven promised himself that if he ever got the chance, he would make up for every awful relationship they had both had. Now years later, he frequently reminisces on the fact that he never got that chance. It's agony to slowly forget the little things about somebody you loved so intensely. Steven knew he was beginning to forget some of their inside jokes that he had humorously pledged not to forget. He was starting to forget the specifics. The only thing left was the way that Johnny had made him feel. Throughout friendship caused Steven to feel every amazing emotion known to humankind, those emotions were sweet compared to the ones that he got when he thought about their current relationship.

Suspense. He fondly remembers suspense building as they sat together the whole night, working on a song together. Another instance where they sat far too close together, so Steven had to grin because he believed that's the queue that his chance is finally here. Marr only smiled and said that he is like a brother to him. Steven's missed the chance yet again.

Pity. Steven is there every time John's heart is broken. He feels bad, pity. Of course, he does, Steven didn't regard himself as a monster! But, Steven believed that he would have another chance. Was that selfish? Perhaps. Steven told himself he would wait maybe the next day is when he would try his luck. He never went for it. It's a predictable pattern to Steven at this point.

Oblivious. Steven muttered to himself every time Johnny glossed over a weird statement that was meant as a way to profess his love. Perhaps Johnny truly knew how Steven felt, but he didn't want to embarrass his best friend. Steven didn't want to accept that possibility, so he settled on calling Johnny oblivious. Everybody else seemed to know how Steven felt except John.

Acceptance. That's what he feels at the end of all these years. He had run out of chances, John never felt the same way, not even before the band split. All he knew was that he was glad to be apart of his life, although only a small portion of it. They relied on each other for their livelihood (music) and companionship but, Steven couldn't help thinking about how things could've gone different every night when he's alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction with this relationship and for the band in general! Any requests? I'd love some inspiration, and I would try just about anything. Thanks!
> 
> I feel that this isn't good, but I'm trying to get back into writing.


End file.
